Stupid Boy
by kerrixelizabeth
Summary: Lily is tired of James controlling her life, so she breaks off their relationship. Can James save it? ONESHOT. No flames, please, this is my first fanfiction! Set to the song "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban! Rated K /T for some language


**A/N : Okay, so this fanfiction is set to the song "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban. I do not own the lyrics/music/anything to do with that song. Also, I do not own any Harry Potter characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

_**No flames please - this is my first story! I wholeheartedly welcome constructive criticism - I'm always looking to improve! **_

**This idea came to me while listening to this song - let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>It started on a Tuesday. Later on, James would reflect on how much he hated Tuesdays.<p>

He had woken first, as always, and gone for his morning run. She was still sleeping by the time he came back, and he silently chuckled to himself. Her red hair was framed around her face when James checked on her. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and went about taking a shower.

She awoke at his touch and smiled. Honestly, she loved him more than she'd ever admit. Occasionally, she would reflect on their past at Hogwarts and wonder how they ever ended up together. For six years, she had hated his guts, but when they both were made Head students, everything changed. It was a year that everyone would remember: the year she, Lily Marie Evans, said yes to James Anthony Potter.

James got out of the shower, got dressed, and headed down to the kitchen, where his girlfriend had made him breakfast. While reading the newspaper, he made faces at the horrible news that was reported. Two Muggle families killed, three Aurors dead; it was the normal press one saw in the Daily Prophet. James didn't like it, but that's why he fought in the Order of the Phoenix, an organization designed to stop Voldemort, the "Dark Lord", the one who had taken it upon himself to rid the Wizarding World of 'mudbloods and blood traitors'.

"James?" Lily said hesitantly. He looked up from the newspaper to see her biting her lip - something she always did when she was nervous.

"Yeah?" He asked, apprehensive. Why did she look so nervous?

"Um, yesterday, at the Order meeting, er Dumbledore - he - he might've asked me to go on a, er, mission." Lily said, watching closely for her boyfriend's reaction. His face had drained of colour while she was talking.

"You're not going," he said curtly, before getting up and storming out of the room.

"James!" She shouted, walking after him. He turned around, hazel eyes flashing with anger and worry.

"You can't just tell me I'm not going! Dumbledore asked me to do this!" Lily shouted, emerald eyes desperate and pleading.

"Well you can just go tell Dumbledore no, then, can't you? You're. Not. Going." He said with finality, anger now taking over his hazel eyes.

"And why should I listen to you?" Lily retorted, tossing her long, red hair over her shoulder. Her cheeks were getting red from her temper, making her green eyes stand out terrifically. At the moment, they were flashing with fury.

"Because I said so! You're not going, Lily. I won't let you!" He yelled back, desperate for her to understand. She _couldn't_ go on this mission. James couldn't bear it if he lost her.

"You're not in charge of me, Potter," she said coolly, piercing him with her glare. "You have no say in what I do."

"I'm your fucking_ boyfriend_, Lily! I have every right to have a say in your actions!" He said, extremely flustered now. "I'm protecting you! I told your parents I'd take care of you! You're not going, Lily, and that's final! I won't - I won't let you!"

"You won't_ let_ me?" She shrieked, furious. "You have no say in what I do anymore, Potter! I'm so sick of you trying to control everything I do! I let you convince me to not be an Auror and to be a Healer; you tried to prevent me from joining the Order; I can't take it anymore! You don't have to worry about my safety anymore, Potter! We're through!"

James stood there, shocked. He was frozen to the spot, her words echoing in his head._ We're through, we're through._

How had this happened? James ran a hand through his messy black hair, still unable to move his feet. It had taken the better part of seven years for James to finally snag this girl, and now they had fallen apart. Two years after being together, and that was it? What part of forever was that?

Finally, James wrenched his feet from the spot he was standing in and walked over to the fireplace. Mechanically, he reached into the flower pot standing on the mantle and threw the powder into the fire. "Padfoot's Flat," he mumbled before stepping into the green flames and vanishing from sight.

Not two seconds later, Lily came down the stairs, dragging a small trunk. Her emerald eyes were rimmed with red, mascara streaks trailing down her face. She, too, took powder from the flowerpot and threw it into the fire, before proclaiming, "McKinnon Cottage" and stepping into the fire, whirling out of sight in green flames.

* * *

><p>"And then she just said, 'we're through, Potter,' packed up her stuff, and left," James said to his best mate, Sirius. "What the fuck am I supposed to do about it, Padfoot? She's the only one I want in my life - no offense - I can't just let her walk away!" He put his head in his hands, misery etched on his face.<p>

"James, don't give up now! It took six years for you to get her and you didn't give up once! Why is now any different?" Sirius proclaimed, looking at James.

"I'm so stupid, Padfoot." James moaned. Suddenly, he looked up, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. "That's it! Stupid!" He shouted, before running out of the room and into the fireplace. "Prongs' Flat!" he shouted, and before Sirius could react, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Marlene!" A voice called across the room from the fireplace. A blond, tall woman looked up from the sofa, her blue eyes widened in disbelief.<p>

"Lily? What are you doing here - why do you have a trunk?" She asked, helping her best friend out of the fireplace.

"James and I - oh Mare, James and I broke up!" Lily wailed, sitting down on the couch and promptly bursting into tears.

"Oh dear, don't cry Lil, it's okay," Marlene tried to comfort. She kept Lily in a warm embrace and let her cry. Eventually, the tears wore out, and Lily was able to explain what happened.

"He - he just kept **controlling** me and I - I couldn't take it anymore! So then I - I broke up with him." Finished the redhead, looking tearfully up at her best friend.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! You did the right thing though, even if it doesn't feel like it. He can't control you," Marlene said, torn between pity and anger. She was mad at James for doing this to her best friend, and she felt pity for the both of them. They were the world's perfect couple, but the two of them seemed determined to ignore fate by breaking up.

"Here, Lil, why don't you go to my bedroom and take a nap, okay? You could use one," Marlene suggested. The redhead mechanically followed her best friend to the bedroom, where she slipped into bed. She stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. Meanwhile, unknown to Lily, Marlene had a plan of her own.

* * *

><p>"JAMES POTTER!" Marlene shouted, coming out of the fireplace.<p>

"Marlene?" James looked up from his desk across the room in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She marched angrily across the room, stopping just before his desk.

"Care to explain to me why I have a sobbing Lily in my house right now?" She asked, voice shaking with anger. Blue eyes searched hazel, and Marlene could see the regret, pain, and _relief?_

"Oh thank god she's somewhere safe," James exclaimed. "And we broke up, but I'm going to get her back, I swear Marlene! I never meant to hurt her! I just - you know this war! If I let her go out on this mission and she - she never came back..." He trailed off, voice shaking. "Marlene, she's what I live for. Yes, I live for Sirius and Remus and you and Peter, but Lily is my soulmate! I was planning on proposing to her, actually, before ... Before this." He looked up, sadness in his hazel eyes. Marlene felt her anger evaporating as she listened to what James had to say.

"Oh James," she murmured, realizing that he was going through the same amount of pain as Lily was. "I'll help you on your plan to get her back. Show me what it is."

He showed her the parchment he was writing on. As Marlene read the words, her eyes teared up.

"For once in your life, James, you've finally had a good idea when it comes to Lily. Its going to work, james, I just know it!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lily was sitting on the balcony in Marlene's bedroom. She looked up at the stars and wished that she could be sharing this moment with him - she missed him so much. But she knew, deep down, what she did was the best decision. She couldn't have anyone control her life; she had to make her own decisions.<p>

Lost in thought, it was a moment before Lily saw the dark mass in the sky flying towards her. She recognized it as Marlene's owl. It flew towards her, and attached to the owl's leg, she could see two notes, addressed to her. Who would be using Marlene's owl to speak with her?

She took the notes from the owl and looked them over. On one, she could see the words "Open First!". Doing a quick spell to make sure there was no danger, she opened the envelope.

Inside was a parchment with James' messy handwriting on it. She started reading, and to her surprise, a voice started singing to her. It wasn't James' - he couldn't hold a tune - Lily assumed James had charmed the parchment to sing. The words were written on the parchment. They read:

_Well, she was precious, like a flower. _

_She grew wild, wild, and innocent. _

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour,_

_She was everything - beautiful, and different._

_Stupid boy,_

_You can't fence that in, stupid boy _

_Its like holding back the wind_

_She laid her heart and soul right in your hands,_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. _

_She never even knew she had a choice,_

_And that's what happens when the only voice she hears_

_Is telling her she can't. _

_Stupid boy; stupid boy. _

_So what made you think_

_You could take a life_

_And just push it, push it around?_

_I guess to build yourself up so high,_

_You had to take her, and break her down, oh_

_Well she laid her heart and soul right in your hands, _

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans. _

_She never even knew she had a choice,_

_And that's what happens when the only voice she hears_

_Is telling her she can't. _

_You stupid boy. _

_Oh, you always had to be right,_

_And now you've lost the only thing that ever_

_Made you feel alive, oh, yeah yeah,_

_Well she laid her heart and soul right in your hands, yeah,_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans, yes you did,_

_She never even knew she had a choice, and that's what happens when the only voice she hears,_

_Is telling her she can't, _

_Stupid boy._

_Oh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy._

_It took a while for her to figure out she could run,_

_But when she did, she was long gone, long gone. _

_Oh, she's gone, yeah. _

_Oh nobodys ever gonna love me like she loved me,_

_And she loved me, she loved me, _

_God please just let her know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry baby;_

_Yeah, I'm down on my knees, _

_And she's never coming back to me..._

Lily looked up from the parchment and wiped the tears from her face. She opened the second note and read the two words on it:

_Turn around_.

* * *

><p>She turned around quickly to see James standing there, one hand in his already messy black hair.<p>

"Lily," he said, and she could see the tears in his eyes too. "Lils, I'm so so sorry. I just - I'm so afraid of losing you in this war, Lily. You're the reason I live, the reason I fight, the reason I come home after a battle. Its all for you, Lily. I love you more than I've loved anything in this world, and if I lost you, I'd lose everything I'm living for. And I just can't let that happen - I'm so sorry," he finished, pleading with her to understand; he** couldn't** lose her.

"Oh James!" She leapt at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry too! I shouldve known you were trying to protect me - oh I'm so sorry!"

Both failing at stopping the tears, they sat in the same position, tangled in each others arms. After a few minutes of silence, james asked the question Lily had been waiting for.

"Will you go out with me, Lily Marie Evans?"

"Of course, James." She answered, beaming. He looked down at her, his nose lightly touching hers. During their silence, James looked up at the stars. _Thank you, thank you for Tuesdays_, he thought. Oh, he loved Tuesdays.

"I love you, Lily. Don't ever leave me again," he whispered, gently moving a strand of red hair out of her face.

"I'm not going anywhere James - remember, I love you too," she whispered back, finally reaching up to capture his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.


End file.
